swiftclananimaljamgroupfandomcom-20200214-history
Swiftclan
"Destiny isn't a path that any cat follows blindly. It's always a matter of choice, and sometimes the heart speaks the loudest. " Cooltext217999495046561 You enter the forest on a deathly silent night. This was a strange encounter to be in a dead forest, especially when you're supposed to hear the chatter of the birds and squirrels. You turn as you smell unfamiliar scents. You see a sleek shadowy figure rush by you. As you freeze in terror as you hear pawsteps coming towards you, the sound gets closer and you turn to see a giant figure lurking in the shadows. The shadow steps into the light, you notice a buff grey-blue tomcat with dark ashen specks. His eyes were a bright green, they were beautiful. The moonlight sparkled through the trees and gave you more light so you could see the cat better. What are you doing in our territory?" The tomcat asked in a strong,smooth yet rough voice "I'm sorry, I was just clearing my mind and lost my way..." You respond, cluelessly You have crossed our borders, i will only say this once," he warned. " leave now or face my claws." You begin to turn and stop, turning to face him defiantly. You sit down and open your mouth to ask a question, he lunges forward and tackles you.In your defense you gave the cat a hard blow to the cat's stomach with your back feet. He turns away from you and sits cleaning his paws. You were worried about what comes next. You looked into his bright, fierce eyes. "You have a strong will to survive little cat. Are you willing to devote yourself to SwiftClan?" The Tomcat offered, waiting for your reply. You answered quickly, your heart beating fast, "What?" You were worried that he might Claw you, but you waited patiently. "You Fought well, do you wish to join SwiftClan?" he added. Wit out waiting for your reply she turned and walked into the darkness. You followed her. "My name is Rainstar,the leader of Rainclan" The giant tomcat said, welcomingly. "My name is_______" You said Your Journey Begins, When You Join SwiftClan. Cooltext218003182363935 Members: Head: Skull helmet, Flowercrown, Head flower, Fox hat, or nothing Neck: Spike, Scarf, Pinecone necklace, Leaf necklace, or nothing Back: Worn, Pirate sword, Elf armor, jamaaliday bow, or nothing Legs: Leaf bands ( nm or member ), legendary glove, elf bracelets, or nothing Tail: Elf tail armor, diamond tail armor, or nothing Non members: Head: Head Flower, Fox Hat, or nothing Neck: Scarf, Pinecone necklace, Ribbon Scarf, or nothing Back: Worn, Pirate sword, Bow and Arrow, or nothing Legs: Metal boot, rare Leaf bands, or nothing Tail: Diamond tail armor, or nothing Cooltext218003355821191 Minor to Major. Cleaning the Elders Den. Sleeping Outside Camp For A Moon Or More Depending on What How Severe Guarding The Camp For A Moon By Yourself Hunting For A Quarter Of A Moon For the Whole Clan Minor Injury ( Ears Clawed, Scraped Along the Side) Major Injury ( A Bitten Of Tail, A Deep Scrape Along the Side) Torture By Clan Mate Torture By Clan Leader, Deputy Quick Death Slow And Painful Death Kits Murdered In Front Of You ( Mother ) Drowned Fed Death Berries Siblings/ Cat Of Your Family Murdered In Front Of You Exile A Weakened Exile, ( You have Had No Food For A Quarter Of A Moon, Along With Fresh Wounds and Old Wounds ) Cooltext218004875196133 ~Leader~ The Leader Is The Head Of The Clan. She Has The Right To Punish A Cat Within Her Clan, And Say When Something Will Happen, Why, And Will Happen Unless He/She Changes Their Mind. If You Disobey, You Will Be Punished. Oc Name Age Description User Mate Riverstar 14 . silver tomcat with bright green eyes 321nevaeh N/A . Will Add More Ranks When I Get More Cats To Add ~ Cooltext220741791964660 Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to Starclan for its life. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before highmoon. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be NO fighting among Clans at this time. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. Contentshide Exceptions Additional Rules Applications Important Information Exceptions Edit Cats on their way to the Moonstone or Moonpool are allowed to cross other Clans' territories to get to their destination. At the lake, cats may travel on other Clans' grounds as long as they are within two fox-lengths of the lake; for instance, to go to a Gathering. Cats may travel on other Clan territories if they have something to report or ask for help. The code is flexible about leadership challenges. Cats may challenge a weak or cruel leader if their Clan is in danger, and if their leadership threatens the Clan, the code expects a warrior to challenge their leader. Additional Rules Edit Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, and are not allowed to hunt. The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat. Clans must not unite together to drive out another Clan. Clans must not force another Clan to share territory. Cats cannot eat when going to the Moonstone or Moonpool to speak with StarClan. No Double Clanning/Packing Applications Edit If you would like to be a allies fill out this form: Clan/pack/tribe name: Your username: Gender: Why do you want to be allies with SwiftClan?: Have you read the books?: What kind of clan are you good or evil?: If you would like to join, fill out this form: Have you read the books? User for aj: Oc Name: Description: Other rp groups or other OCs: Past Clan/Packs/Tribes: Roleplay example: Mate: Desired Rank: Gender: Don't Fill This Out Here, Copy and Paste it in the comments And fill it out there. Important InformationEdit Server Drava Recruiting? Yes. Current Leader MoonStar Realm Mid Evil Member Count 3 Deputy N/A